The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and particularly, to body contacted hybrid surface semiconductor-on-insulator (HSSOI) devices formed on a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrate and methods of manufacturing the same.
Hybrid surface semiconductor-on-insulator (HSSOI) devices refer to semiconductor devices formed employing a sidewall of a top semiconductor layer of a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrate. HSSOI devices may be formed on the same SOI substrate as a planar semiconductor device employing a semiconductor surface that is parallel to a top surface of the top semiconductor layer.
Electrical characteristics of the HSSOI devices display features of typical SOI devices. Particularly, the floating body effect may place a limitation on performance parameters of HSSOI devices. An important factor in optimizing the power and performance advantages of HSSOI devices is precise control of the voltage of the floating body.